


Some Things Were Meant To Be - Discontinued

by welcometothisday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Bilbo, F/M, Female Bilbo, May or may not be directly related to Death is Only the Beginning, Might make people cry if they've seen my first fic, Poor Attempt at Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff story featuring baby Bilbo, fireworks, blasted wizard, Gandalf being insulted, and lovey dovey parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be forewarned, I am better at making tragedies then I am at fluff or comedy. If this is any good, please let me know.

**_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort_ ** **....**

In this hole lived a couple of hobbits, Bungo and Belladonna, nee Took, Baggins. Bungo Baggins was a member of the Baggins family, who were known well for propriety, loyalty, and always keeping their word. Belladonna came from a family called the Tooks, infamous for their adventurous nature (also known as getting into trouble), cleverness, and caring hearts.

No one in the Shire quite knows how or why these two fell in love or when it started. It had been a surprise to all when the Gamgees found a tree inscribed with Bell+Bu, encased with a heart. Oh the scandal! The whole affair seemed preposterous, but none of the hobbits in the Shire could deny the looks on their faces when they were together.

Even the Tooks were surprised when Belladonna claimed she wouldn't go on any more adventures. After all, she had traveled to even the far reaches of Rivendell with a wizard cloaked in gray. There were rumors that she had even traveled to the oceans and brought back souvenirs from there. When she was questioned about her choice, she merely looked in whatever direction Bungo was in, even when she couldn't possibly see him, and claimed that he was her new adventure. It was simple, Bungo was her Home and she didn't want to be without him.

For many years, the couples remained childless, a rare thing among hobbits (since they breed like rabbits). Many wondered if maybe they weren't compatible after all. When Bungo was questioned about it, he said that the greatest treasure was already there with him, and that if they eventually did have children, then it would have been worth the wait.

The doubts ended when Belladonna showed Bungo the garden, filled with asters and morning glories. He whooped tears of joy and held her to his heart as they danced in the garden all afternoon into night. A new arrival would accompany them in September.

On the second and twentieth day of that month, a Belle Baggins was born. She had Belladonna's chestnut eyes, Bungo's copper hair, her sharp ears, and his stern chin. The girl, so small, stared at things curiously when she managed to overcome her fit, much like her mother. Regrettably, she was sickly, constantly crying and coughing.  Even the most skilled healers predicted that the tiny one's death was imminent. Many residents urged him to give the young one a peaceful death.

To everyone's surprise, it was Bungo, the respectable one, who told them to sod off. Bungo loved the little girl his wife had given him. Belle was s daughter, and to make her even more lovable, she was Belladonna's daughter. While his wife recovered, he tended to the child morning, noon, night, and whenever else he could.

Not long after, Belle learned to crawl, then walk, then run. It didn't take long for the wee hobbit to wreak havoc in their comfortable hole. With eyes alight, she played with wooden swords, stuffed dragons, learned how to sneak away with cookies in the middle of the night without getting caught and listened intently to Belladonna's tales. She wasn't a true Baggins but Bungo didn't mind. They were together, and whole, and content.

One of Belle's earliest memories was when she was but a toddler. Her parents had left a teenage Lobelia Bracegirdle to babysit them while her parents went off to the Summer festival where there would be a strange light in the sky. Lobelia called them fireworks.

It wasn't exactly hard for her to sneak out. Lobelia snored, a lot, and she had a lot of practice sneaking cookies and other goodies when she wanted to. The only snag so far in the plan was that Belle's nightdress's skirt got caught on a wooden fence. She swiftly hacked it off with her wooden toy sword. Bungo would be horrified.

She scowled and muttered in her baby talk, "I wewy hate dwesses."

Her eyes gleamed whenever food was mentioned. The naughty thing ate more than her fair share of seven meals a day. No one could figure out where she kept it all, and that was saying something for a hobbit. She giggled and ran off to the illuminated tents.

It was a banquet. Belle wickedly rubbed her hands together like a sinister villain in a fairytale, and struck. Once delicious food filled her stomach, and after she burped as quietly as she could, she went off to explore another tent. There, hobbits danced with vigorous energy. Hairy feet dashed and leapt. Joyous squeals and pitches of laughter filled the air.

Belle nodded her head to the beat of the bells, hopping up and down on one foot to make her own little dance. She danced even more vigorously when it came to her favorite tune, the Merry Green Dragon, who had catered for the event.True, she hadn't been there before, and she really shouldn't have learned about alcohol, but the spirit of the song was what enchanted her. She didn't understand the words or meanings behind it. But such harmonies and melodies reached inside her more than words ever could.

Of course, she knew not to incur her parents' wrath, so she quickly dispatched herself when she saw the loving couples engage in a romantic slow dance. They were too icky for her taste. She loved it when her parents were lovey-dovey because it meant they were happy (and she could sneak more cookies since they were distracted), but at some points they made weird noises in their room or hide from her sight, and wouldn't appear for a long time. That was annoying sometimes. What was the point of falling in love when there was so much to be done anyway? Why waste the time they had, which was already so short?

She crawled into a tent filled to the brim with sticks with strings on them. Belle hid quickly when she spotted a large grey figure enter the area. Carefully hidden, chestnut eyes witnessed the robed and pointy-hatted person gather many sticks.He had twinkly grey eyes and fur all over his wise, wrinkled face. She stared at it in confusion. He chuckled giddily and huddled outside with an enormous pile of boom sticks in his arms, never seeming to notice them.

So, what was that thing on his face?! It looked like a bunny's butt or some kind of...parasite. She read about them in one of Bungo's books. Part of her wanted to touch it, another felt wary of it. She also felt sorry for him. Poor person, he was stuck with that face for the rest of his existence!

She explored the area, happening upon a stick the color of deep red apples. She wanted to make pretty lights too. She leaned over and lit the string, having gathered the trick from her mother. Belladonna had been teaching Belle a few camping tricks, but warned Belle about fire being used inappropriately. This wasn't inappropriate; it was an investment for time she would never get back when she got older...Really.

A small flame spiraled, and Belle was knocked off of her feet. The dragon shot through the top of the tent and hovered momentarily. Belle coughed some smoke and watched in wonderment as it soared higher and higher into the nighttime sky.The apple dragon exploded, and a glorious roar broke in the air. Belle's eyes met that of a fiery dragon's. Naturally, she did what most hobbits would do when faced by a beast over twice their size...She screamed and ran, hiding for her life in fear.

The dragon redirected its attentions at the folk of the Shire, who were applauding eagerly at the show. However, Belle noticed the man in grey's anxious expression. There was danger to such marvelous creature, real or not. Tentatively, shaking all the while, she drew out her wooden sword. With a not-so-mighty battle cry, she rushed at the beast. Of course she was afraid, but she refused he people she cared about to get hurt.

The devious monster swooped over startled hobbits. The only one, who was still standing, much to the shock of onlookers and a certain wizard, was one tiny hobbit. She faced forward, something glowing in her eyes, ready to fight and defend even if she didn't have a clue how.

Bungo and Belladonna ran out of the tents in time to see their innocent little one with a scowl, growling at a fiery dragon. Suddenly, it burst in a thousand lights, ranging from one end of the color spectrum to the other. The adults cheered euphorically while what children were there gazed at the raining lights around them in wonderment.

Gandalf walked over with hands on his hips, but Belle didn't even seem to notice. She was too dazed by the dazzling colors and whatever little dreams ran in their minds. Actually, Belle seemed to be staring off in the direction of the mountains beyond instead of the fireworks. Gandalf watched the lass with intrigue until she snapped out of her trance. He smirked.

"Fool, you must be a Took," he said to her.

She blinked up at him, "My mommy's a Took, my daddy's a Baggins."

 "You wouldn't happen to know a young lady named Belladonna, would you?"

"She's my mommy. Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf," the children still looked confused. "And Gandalf means, uh well, me."

Belle pouted, trying to make sense of what the strange man said. She thought carefully, trying to adapt to the situation. Wow, up close his beard really was reminiscent of a bunny's bottom. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and to stop staring, she replied, "Um, I'm Belle. And Belle means...following her heart, and always keeping her promises?"

Gandalf smirked and nodded. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Quite abruptly, a set of hands boxed the hobbit's ears, causing her to squeal in pain. Bungo and Belladonna started to berate their daughter and apologize to Gandalf when Belle started crying. All adults tensed, watching as the child sobbed.

"I-I just wanted to see the sparklers." Even the all-powerful wizard's heart commenced to melt at the sight of the small one's puppy eyes and tears. Belladonna tried desperately to stay angry, but ultimately failed. It's hard to stay angry at baby hobbits."I'm sorry Mr. Gandalf. I just thought the big sparkler looked really pretty. I didn't know it would hurt someone! That's why I wanted to fight it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

Belle rubbed her eyes frantically, trying to stop the tears. Her parents managed to calm her down, now more frustrated with their sitter rather than Belle. Gandalf calmed them down, warning them not to do such a thing next time. Then he stroked his beard, a smile entering his expression.

"Interesting, I didn't even notice that she was there...How skillful," he murmured to himself.

Belladonna knew that look, Gandalf was up to something. However, she couldn't bother with it now.Gandalf succeeded into goading the family into staying at the Mid-Summer's festival. Belle finally got to play with sparklers, without getting into trouble, and practiced sword fighting with the wizard.

From then on, whenever Gandalf visited, Belle would put flowers into Gandalf's beard and hair, learning to tolerate the bunny-butt or parasite on his face. It was a sign of friendship she'd hoped would last forever. Still, his beard wasn't as bad as she originally surmised. Actually, he found she liked beards. Maybe, someday, she could be like her mommy and meet other strange-bearded people. If they were fun like Gandalf, than she'd never regret it.


	2. Discontinued

For the last few months I've been dealing with health concerns and thanks to medical professionals, we found the problem, but my path to recovery isn't going to be easy. So, with my deepest apologies and regrets, I won't be able to continue this story.

I would like to thank everyone who read this story/series and let people know if they want to use any ideas from it or even the basic plot/continue it, they can.

I had a wonderful time and I hope those on this site did too.

Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh?
> 
> I am practicing all genres I can before revealing my major project. So please enjoy!
> 
> In this, I am practicing fluff, action, etc. If it's not bothersome, some feedback would be great.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
